


Lightly

by Anonymous



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, Fifth DCEU Fanworks Exchange





	Lightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).




End file.
